


Every scar will build my throne [FR] - #52 : « Menaçant »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Every scar will build my throne [FR] [52]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Child Abuse, Dark fic, Domestic Violence, Drabble, F/M, Legends Never Die, mention of rape
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Amara Palpatine craint les coups de son tyran de mari. Elle les craint tellement qu'elle n'ose même plus protéger ses enfants...
Relationships: Cosinga Palpatine & Amara Palpatine, Cosinga Palpatine & Palpatine's Mother
Series: Every scar will build my throne [FR] [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/690045
Kudos: 1





	Every scar will build my throne [FR] - #52 : « Menaçant »

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [En attendant Noël... - Jour n°13 : Mémoire & Menaçant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839831) by [Isa_Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien). 



> Mettons-nous dans la tête de la mère de cette famille dysfonctionnelle, le temps d'un texte...
> 
> Date de première publication : 13 décembre 2016

Amara Palpatine était une femme discrète et silencieuse. Elle était de toute manière trop effrayée par son mari violent pour dire quoi que ce soit. Contredire Cosinga, c'était l'assurance de prendre des coups, et elle devait avouer qu'elle évitait autant que possible ce genre de situation. D'autant que plus Cosinga était enragé, plus les coups seraient violents, voire se transformer en violences sexuelles dans le cas de son épouse.

Même pour le bien-être de ses cinq enfants, elle ne souhaitait pas briser ce silence. Si les quatre plus jeunes avaient vite compris que tout esprit de rébellion ne leur serait que préjudiciable – ce qui n'empêchait pas forcément Cosinga de les frapper de temps en temps, notamment lorsque leur frère aîné n'était pas présent pour prendre les coups –, Sheev avait décidément trop de caractère pour être réduit au silence de la même manière.

Combien de fois son fils aîné s'était retrouvé couvert d'ecchymoses, de plaies... de sang... Amara ne les comptait même plus. Elle envoyait un droïde médical pour soigner le garçon, mais elle savait que Sheev le congédiait avant même qu'il n'ait commencé les soins – trop fier pour demander de l'aide.

Mais aucune blessure, aucun coup, aucun cri ne la ferait changer de position. Après tout, Sheev recevrait bien moins de corrections s'il savait rester à la place qui était la sienne. Si cet esprit de rébellion pouvait être enfin brisé, alors les sept Palpatine auraient peut-être la chance de vivre ensemble dans une paix relative – mais une paix silencieuse, afin de ne pas réveiller le monstre.


End file.
